Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (10) was released on September 28th, 2010 with patch v4.11 in NFS World. Among the 5 cars released with that patch, it was available for Cash. Later sometime it was also purchasable with SpeedBoost. The Shatter Edition was retired on December 15th, 2011, and re-released on July 10th, 2012 after its retirement. The In-game Cash version was retired on October 30th, 2012. On December 3rd, 2012, the Shatter edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. On February 20th, the Cash version was made available again. History The Mitsubishi Evolution X is the 10th generation of the Mitsubishi Evolution-series and is also expected to be the last one. The Evo X is powered by 2.0L Turbo Inline-4 4B11T engine and is powered by a new S-AWC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. Performance It was once considered a below-average mid-class car, only performing decently in all events. But since its retune on July 10, 2012, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X has become a top-tier JDM car that can put up a good battle with a variety of cars in the game. Though it still has inefficient Nitrous, it is far from being a worthless car. The Evo X is the fastest Mitsubishi available in terms of raw performance. It has a higher top speed than the Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T, and thanks to its large powerband, it has considerably better acceleration than any other Mitsubishi in the game. Because of its AWD drivetrain, the Evo X grips the road firmly, but like all Lancers, it has soft suspension. While this may be a good thing for difficult tracks since it helps the car soak up bumps and slide through turns, on less technical tracks, the car has important understeer problems, forcing the driver to enter at lower speeds, which may cause the car to suddenly throw itself into a slide. The Evo X joins the ranks of the middle or top mid-class tuners in the game, and is a fairly popular choice for sprint runs. Stock performance is impressive and it can go head-to-head with many cars in its class. It is a cost-effective car that can threaten Class A cars in the hands of a competent driver. The Evolution X is a great pursuit vehicle as well thanks to its heavy weight, AWD drivetrain, and responsive handling. Evading roadblocks and dodging Rhinos become relatively simple yet exciting tasks when driving the Evo X. Editions *Revolution *Katana *Red *Silver *Shatter *Ryo Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Title NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Katana.jpg|Katana CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Katana 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Revolution.jpg|Revolution CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Ryo.jpg|Ryo CarRelease Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shatter.jpg|Shatter Category:New Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars